


Family Don’t End With Blood

by HardcoreSupernatural



Series: Family Don't End With Blood [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSupernatural/pseuds/HardcoreSupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Y/N is a hunter, she grew up rough and learned the hard way about ‘things that go bump in the night’. And how most stories go, Y/N meets the Winchesters, who teach her about passion, family, and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Don’t End With Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swearing and self-hatred. And I just want to say some of the stuff in here is dark, like on the way you view yourself so I just want to come out and say You Are All Gorgeous In Every Single Way. Also this isn’t a warning but look out for my Psych reference.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imwhatwilliswastalkinabout

To most people family is referred to as only blood. Nothing else. If you are related by blood, those are the only people you can ‘ride or die’ for. Like everyone else isn’t important enough to save. Because as long as they’re family, you are obligated to love them no matter what. No matter what they do or what they say. You can’t hate them or leave them. Because they’re blood. And as long as they’re blood, they wont change to make you happy. They wont change one bit because since they are blood you can’t run or hide. You’re stuck with them until the day you die.

But what if you don’t like your family. You’re different and because you are different they don’t like you. Like your an abomination to the whole family. But you have to love them, but why? Because you share a little bit of your DNA with them. All that hate but you still have to stick with them no matter what happens.

As for you, you hated your family. With passion. They fucked it all up for you. Everything! All the love you ever felt for someone other than a family member was crossed out of your life. You never had a true understanding of what family actually meant. And when you got older the love and passion for trying to find a place to fit in went away. It was just you and only you. No family because you didn’t need a family.

You woke up like usually. With the sun blaring through the dusty curtains in a run down motel. In a city you only visit to save people from ‘things that go bump in the night’. You thought if you can’t have a family of your own at least help people save theirs.

You eyes open up widely scanning the room before pulling your head up off of the pillow. A shift in the bed suddenly makes your head snap towards the other side of the bed. A man on his stomach turns his head to face you. He was a cute looking guy. Nothing too special that made you happy that you slept with him. He opens his sleepy eyes and speaks with a rough voice, “Morning beautiful.”

His words made your head spin. How could he believe you were beautiful? If anything you were at least a strong 2 on the scale of 10. You gave yourself an extra point to make you feel better. You only thought you were ugly because the first man to ever say you were beautiful would beat you until you say you weren’t. So now every time you look in the mirror, you see a young 12 year old girl with low self-esteem and a busied face. Beautiful was just a word used for men to get sex. Nothing else.

You stand up stretching your hands way above your head. You turn your body around to the man in your bed. In which you forgot his name. With a tone as harsh as ever, you say, “I’m going to the bathroom and when I come out, I want you to be long gone. Okay, buddy?”

You give a slight smile and head straight for the bathroom. You shut the door and go to the vanity. You turn the water on to act like your using the restroom but you’re only trying to avoid an awkward conversation. When you heard the front door shut, you turn the water off, and when you spin around you eyes catch yourself in the mirror.

You stand there still. You almost forgot what you looked like. Almost. Your H/C hair was a mess. And you had major bags under your E/C eyes. You didn’t like makeup, it only made you pretty. Which you tried to avoid sending attention in your direction. You finally shake the thought of you in your mind and made your way over to the small table by the big window.

As you sat down, you heard a loud rumble. You opened up the tan curtains to see a jet black muscle car roll up next to your beat up blue truck. This car made yours look like complete and utter garbage. Even thought your car wasn’t the best car, it still did what it was meant to do. Get you from point A to point B. Somewhat safely.

Two guy got out of the car. You didn’t get a great look at them. Just that one was tall, like really tall. And the other was more normal height. But man were they something. You were surely hoping to run into some real men soon enough. And you were excited to see what kind of tricks they have up their sleeves. You let out a giggle and position yourself in front of your tiny laptop screen.

You have been working on a case for sometime now, it always takes you a little bit longer to finish a case because you work by yourself. But you’ve gotten used to it over the years. As you go onto the town news website, you notice another murder victim has been found.

You get up off your chair and find some pants to put on. You jump slightly, regretting getting the super skinny jean style at the store. But lets face it, they made your butt look great. You then throw on your dark green jacket and grab your keys while heading out the door.

As you make your way outside, you notice the black car parked to yours earlier was gone. You didn’t question it much, who really cared where those two guys went. You hopped into your truck and turned on the engine. A slight rumble them a loud pop giving you the okay to drive the old truck. You pull out of the parking lot of the motel and make your way to the victim’s apartment.

You walk down a dark hallway filled with people from the sheriffs department and a forensics team. You were stopped at the door by a young looking man, in his early twenties. Probably just started the job. Which made it easier for you to get pasted him and see the dead body.

“Sorry, madam. I’m not allowed to let anyone in here without proper identification.” He stated.

“Oh, it’s okay,” you spoke quietly with a tone in your voice which made his eyes open wide, “because as you can see here,” you pull out a badge, “I’m only trying to help. So if you could please step out of my way so I can solve this case with ease and help the family who is suffering right now, that would be awesome. So please move.”

“I’m so s-sorry, sir, I mean madam.” He said stuttering and moving out of the way for you to past.

As you enter the room, it’s a disaster. The couch is ruined in blood. Glass is all over the floor, so when you step all you hear is a crunch beneath your feet. The body is covered up by a black blanket. You walk over to it, kneel down and with a pencil left up the blanket. At around this exact moment a man coughed making you jump up.

“My I ask who you are little lady?” A older gentlemen asked who by the looks of it worked with the department and needed to lay off the donuts.

“I’m Private Detective Banks.” You flashed him you badge.

“And may I ask, why you are here private detective?” He said in a calm but stern voice.

“Yes. I’ll tell you why I’m here. It’s because I’m trying to do my job. Trying to help a damn family get closure on what happened to their child. Now Officer,” your eyes wondered to his name tag, “Roberts, I would like to ask you to either help me or please move out of my way.”

“What do you want to know?” He asked shifting his weight.

“Anything. Surprise me.” You answered back with a proud grin.

“His name was Chris Thomson. He was 23 years old and died around 3 o’clock this morning. His girlfriend found him dead when he didn’t answer any of her calls.” He said while looking through his notes.

“Why, thank you sir very much for helping me. But I just have one more question to ask.” You pouted your lips before speaking.

“Go ahead.” He told you.

“Anything weird. Anything unusual about the case. Something that doesn’t normally happen around here that is starting to happen to the recent murders.” You say as he looks at your strangely.

“Well, when we first walked into the apartment, it smelled bad, like…like-” You cut him off.

“Sulfur?” You asked.

“Exactly.” He smiles while pointing a finger at you.

You nod towards him, thank him silently as you leave. On your way out of the apartment you walk past a oddly familiar man who was flashing a F.B.I. badge to the young officer you talked too. You thought for a second, why was the F.B.I. involved in a silly case in a small town? You thought about it for a while. And then it hit you, on your way out of the building you spot a car. A black car. The black car you saw parked next to yours at the motel. Which only meant one thing, they were really F.B.I. agents or you were dealing with some hunters. Only one way to find out… breaking into their room.

You pull up to the motel your staying at. You don’t move. You sit there staring at the “F.B.I man’s” door. You cautiously move your head around the parking lot looking for his friend. When you see the coast in clear, you jump out of the truck and make you way to their door.

At the dark red door, you look both ways before kneeling down and picking the lock. You loved picking locks, it made you feel like a spy. The door opens with a click. You stand up and enter the dark room. It’s about the same as your room; a kitchenette, a small table, two queen size beds, and a bathroom in the far right hand corner.

You turn your head to start scanning the room. Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. The only thing that stood out were two duffel bags. But no lore books or even a laptop. Which was weird considering they were F.B.I. You move around the room. Looking in the bathroom, in the duffel bags, and last but not least under the beds. When you look under the one closet to the door, you find something. A journal of sorts, but before you could open it you heard a cock of a gun behind your head.

“Stand up slowly and no one gets hurt.” A low voice echoed in the room.

“Oh, trust me, I’m not worried about getting hurt.” You respond to the voice as you turn around standing up. When you spin upwards you pull a handgun out of your waist pocket and point it at the man.

“You shouldn’t have done that sweetheart.” He says with a steady tone.

“And why is that?” you say clicking your tongue.

“This is why.” You heard another man’s voice behind you and a slight pressure on your head. Which indicated a gun being pointed at your skull.

You let out a deep breath. And very slowly lowered your gun. You stare at the man in front of you. He was well-built, and very good looking. His brows were frowned and lips were turn downwards. But the most amazing green eyes popped out of his head. And the best part was, they were staring right back at you.

“You know, when you break into someones room, make sure you shut the door on your way in.” The green eyed man said.

“But then I wouldn’t have gotten to meet you.” You smiled and winked at the handsome guy in front of you.

The green eyed man lowered his gun. He got out a small flask and slashed water on you. “I’m not a demon.” You said with an annoyed look on your face.

He put the flask away and got out a knife. He takes you arm and cuts a small wound. “Or a shape-shifter. Trust me, I’m human.” You smile.

The gun to your head is lowered and now the room is fill with awkward tension. The green eyed man speaks, “I know you, yeah. You were at the crime scene today. Why?”

“I could ask the same thing about you, because by the looks of it, you two are not F.B.I agents. Couldn’t you at least pick something more exciting other than stuck up feds.” You say tilting your head.

“You don’t speak to the officer of the law like that.” He almost yells.

You roll you eyes, “Okay, minster. If you were the law then why did you test me. Not many people know ‘what goes bump in the night’. Or drives a muscle car like the one you have out front. So, if you don’t mind me asking… why were you at the crime scene?”

“I asked you first.” He said with a stern face.

“Okay, then,” You move your way to the kitchen table and sit. The other man with long hair points his gun at you again, “All, I’m trying to do is sit down, okay?” His gun lowers and he sits at the edge of the bed closest to the door. The other man sits at the table across from you.

“So, as you can probably tell. I’m a hunter. Which I’m assuming you two are too.” You look at them, they nod their heads. “Okay. Now were getting somewhere. I’ve been on this case for about a week and a half now. And all I know is, it’s a demon. I don’t know why they’re here. But, they are. I’m thinking a cross roads demon.” You say shrugging your shoulders.

“Sounds about right.” The long haired man said.

“So what’s your name?” The green eyed man ask.

“I usually go by Y/N, but you can call me Y/N/N. But never Y/N/N-dawg, I’ve never been one to chase balls.” You answer winking at him. You heard a small chuckle out of the man across from you. “And who might you two be?” You ask.

“I’m Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean.” Sam answers.

“Wait… Winchesters? Really the two cute hunters I meet have to be the Winchesters who started the apocalypse. Really?” You say mostly to the big man upstairs than the two man in front of you.

“Hey, don’t forget we also ended it before it destroyed anything.” The man named Dean says.

“And that makes it better?” You question.

He shrugs his shoulders.

“Since we’re going to be working together now, we might as wel-” Sam started to speak before you interrupted him.

“Working together. Oh, no. No. No .No. I work alone and if I wanted help, I wouldn’t ask you two.” You say stuttering over your words.

“Why not? All we want to do is kill this evil son-of-a-bitch. And it’s easier if we work together.” Dean states with sincerity in his eyes.

“Look… I got this. I’ve done it a hundred times. It’s only a demon. What could go wrong.” You asked rhetorically.

“A million things.” Dean says after a long pause. “Why don’t you let Sam and I take you out for some drinks, we get to know each other, and then you can decide if you want to work with us or not. Deal?”

“Deal.” You respond looking between both men.

You all stood up. And made your way out the door. Sam and Dean insisted you rode with them. Which you didn’t mind one bit. Driving around with two extremely hot guys was an almost perfect way to end your night. Next one on your list was getting someone in bed. Which by the looks of exchanging glances in the rear view mirror with Dean, it wasn’t going to be that hard.

The ride to the bar was silence. No one really knew what to say. But you guessed after a couple of drinks you were going to be a open book.

One by one you all entered the bar. It was a cute little run down shack with a couple of pool tables and a karaoke stage. Dean headed to the bar to get drinks while Sam and you took a seat at a round table in the back of the joint. Dean came back to the table with three beers and six shots of whiskey.

You took the shot of whiskey straight, throwing down with some beer afterwards. Both of the boys stared at you. You gave them a look of confusion. In which made both of the men turn their heads a different way.

After a little while of no talking, you broke the silence, “So, are we going to do it 20 questions style or what?”

“Just tell us what we need to know.” Sam said calmly.

“Well, I was born on a little farm, in a little town called ‘Shits-ville’.” Dean chuckled. “I was the youngest child. I learned about the evil in this world when I was about 4 years old and then at about 16, my family was killed by a nest of vampires. I don’t know why I survived but I did. And ever since… I guess I try and save as many people as possible.” You told them while looking at your almost empty beer bottle.

“I’m sorry.” Dean says.

“About what?” You ask while getting the bartenders attention to get you another beer.

“Your family.” He answers.

“Well don’t be. They got what was coming to them.” You respond looking Dean right in the eyes. “What about you too?” You ask after the bartender brought you another drink.

“Long story short. We grew up in the life. Mom was killed by a demon. We killed the demon. Dad also died almost 10 years ago. We’ve been to Hell and we’ve done a lot of dumb shit.” Dean answers back.

“Sounds like you two never catch a break.” You speak jokingly.

5 minutes pass and Sam gets up to use the restroom. You and Dean sit at the round table staring at each other. Both of you not speaking a word until you break the ice. “I’m just going to come out and say it, okay? We’re both hunters, which means we don’t get laid very often. So why don’t you come back to my room tonight and we can… ya know.” You cough at the end.

Deans eyes widen as you ask him. Probably because you shocked him with how up front you were about it. But to you, sex was just sex. Nothing about it. Just two people trying to feel good, or one of them at least. You lift one of your eyebrows singling him to answer your question.

“Yeah, yeah… sure.” You speaks quickly. You smile.

When Sam gets back. Dean leaves a 20 dollar bill on the table and all of you head back to the motel.

At the motel, Dean tells Sam something in his ear. You wait at the door to your room, ready to get it on. When Dean is done talking, he makes his way over to you. His hands find you waist and he leans in for a kiss. You move you head to the side making him kiss your cheek instead. He pulls his head back with a face of pure confusion.

“Why, don’t we save all they lovey dovey stuff for another time.” You speak calmly. You then turn around, as Dean’s hands fall off your waist. When you open your door, you and Dean step inside.

As soon as the door closes, Dean comes at you. He puts one hand on the back of you neck and the other on your hip. His mouth meets yours. His soft lips brush up against yours as heavy breath are exchanged.

Your hands are on his over shirt and sliding it down his arms. The shirt falls to the floor and after that comes his under shirt. You pull the kiss apart by pushing him away. You take a look at his body. Every muscle was sculpted. And damn, did he look hot. You lick your lips. You then pull him close to you again. Lust in both of your eyes. Your mouths collide. You push you tongue against his lips. His month opens and your tongues fight over dominate.

His hands move down you body until they came in contact with the hem of your shirt. He starts to pull it off but you stop him. “No, this is your time. This is to make you feel good. Don’t worry about me.” You say looking into his eyes.

His face turns from a look of happiness to a look of a mixture of sadness and disappointment. He stares at you thinking of what to say next. Your eyes fall to the floor, “Please, Dean. Don’t be mad. I’ll do whatever you want.” You plead.

“Mad?” He questions stepping back. “Why would I be mad?”

“Because, I told you what to do. I told you to stop. I really didn’t mean it baby.” You say as you step closer to him putting your hand on the back of his neck. “You can do whatever you want. I’ll be good I swear.”

“What are you talking about Y/N. I’m not mad.” Dean said concerned.

“Well then, lets stop wasting time and get to it already.” You smile widely.

“Wait… why would you think I was mad at you?” He questions again and you can see he is thinking, “Oh, my, Y/N. With your family. The evil, when you were only 4. I am so sorry.” He says sadly.

You look at him with a withdrawn expression on your face. “What, no. I don’t want to talk about it. Not now. Not Ever!” You yell.

“But, Y/N, your family hurt you. They hurt you badly. Please just talk to me.” He speaks with his tone of frustration.

“No, it’s nothing of your concern. Now please, lets just get to it. I want to make you feel good.” You smile worriedly.

“What about making you feel good. That’s my job in here.” He speaks as his brows frown.

“It doesn’t matter if I feel good. It never does.” You respond to him. Your eyes wonder around the room. You’ve never been in this position before. Where a guy wants to make you feel good. You didn’t know how to feel.

“Yes it does Y/N. It always does. And whatever your family did to you, it wasn’t right.” He said as you opened the door.

“It doesn’t matter because they’re family. They could do whatever they wanted. We were blood, I had too.” Tears start flowing down your face.

You turn to leave but before you could, Dean grabs your arm. He spins you around and says, “A man once said, ‘Family don’t end with blood and it sure as hell don’t start there either’.”

You look at him. Your eyes meet only for a second. You shake him off and head for your car. Driving out of the parking lot. Leaving the memories you just had behind.


End file.
